1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chaise lounges and is more particularly directed to a swinging chaise lounge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A problem arises in the use of swinging chaise lounges when a person attempts to place or remove himself from the chaise lounge. To be sure that the swinging chaise lounge does not move when a person is attempting to mount or to get off the chaise lounge, he usually asks another person to hold onto the chaise lounge. If the chaise lounge that is free to swing moves while a person is climbing on or off the chaise lounge, he is apt to lose his balance, fall off the chaise lounge and thereby inure himself. The present invention contemplates avoiding the possibility of a person injuring himself due to movement of a swinging chaise lounge while getting on or off same.